


"Parrish is cute"

by NoLeighWay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mention of Gansey Blue and Noah, pynch - Freeform, writing on the bathroom wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLeighWay/pseuds/NoLeighWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr propt: Someone wrote I’m cute on the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Parrish is cute"

It was Wednesday morning between 1st and 2nd period when Adam had stopped by the bathroom. He still was a bit groggy when he stood in front of the urinal to relive himself but he wasn’t so tired that he missed the writing on the wall. It was in small tight handwriting, just below eye level. Adam had to squint a bit to decipher it. The wall said “Parrish is cute”, in black ink. Adam’s heart sped up and his eyes widened in disbelief. When he went to wash his hands he tried to ignore the slight flush that had kept onto his cheeks. He rushed to second period and convinced himself there must be someone else with his last name at school but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he had seen that very same handwriting somewhere before. 

Later that night around 11:30 he was studying for a test that would be coming up next week in Latin. That’s when he heard three loud knocks on the door. It was Ronan, he could recognize that knock anywhere he had heard it so many times. It was that same knock that made his heart flutter a little as he scurried to open the door.  
“Parrish.”  
“Lynch.” Adam forced a straight face as he drank in the sight of the boy in front of him. Ronan was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, (of course), and dark jeans that hugged all the right places. He stepped aside to let Ronan in before he could notice how Adam’s gaze lingered a bit too long. There was a point when Adam noticed Ronan had a few too many lingering gazes and oddly kind gestures and gifts for Adam like lotion for his chapped hands. However, Adam was sure his crush was fleeting and surely Ronan was over him by now. After all there was no way someone like Ronan could be captivated by someone like Adam, at least not for very long.  
Ronan threw himself and his bag down on the floor next to Adam’s text books in one graceful motion. Adam followed suit and flopped down beside him, only probably far less graceful. As he pulled his books into his lap and the other boy shuffled through his bag for something, their knees brushed and Adams heart rate increased. Neither of them moved away, and both of them pretended not to notice the lack of personal space. Battered notebook in hand, Ronan said, “Shall we get started?”  
When they were at Nino’s earlier with Blue, Gansey and Noah, Adam had taken up his section of the crowded table with a Latin text book he was studying. Gansey insisted he should be eating but Adam insisted he didn’t have time for that when he was so unprepared for his Latin test later that week. Ronan had offered to help Adam study later if it would get his books off the table while he was trying to enjoy his food. So here they were, two boys huddled together at 11:32 pm on a school night, prepping for a Latin test.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Adam tried for a disinterested tone, but it was hard to be disinterested in the company of Ronan Lynch. They spent hours hunched over the books scattered in front of them, Ronan assisting Adam in fully understanding this dead language. But the whole time there was something scratching at the back of Adams brain. Something about the notes in front of him, written neatly with a fine point sharpie pen that was currently clenched in Ronan’s sharp teeth. Then it hit him; he knew where he had seen this exact writing earlier that day. It was the same small handwriting on the bathroom wall in the boy’s bathroom near the library at Aglionby. If he had butterflies earlier, then he had giant clumsy pterodactyls flapping around in his stomach now. His pulse sped, cheeks flushed a deep red and a tiny squeak slipped past his lips. He really hoped Ronan hadn’t heard the embarrassing noise. Of course He wasn’t that lucky. Ronan looked up from the text books and directly at Adam, not attempting to disguise it like he had all the other stares throughout the night. “What?” Ronan’s voice came out uncharacteristically horse. Adam looked up to meet the other boy’s eyes. They were beautiful eyes, Adam couldn’t help thinking to himself. Sparkling and so full of life and danger and it was like Adam was really seeing Ronan for the first time. He saw the slight pink color to his cheeks and the plumpness of his lips and all he could think about was how nice it would be to feel those very lips on his and run his fingers over Ronan’s closely shaved hair. Noticing the sudden intense attention to his lips, Ronan couldn’t help but lick them.  
“Spend much time at the bathroom by the library?” Adam asked. It was a dangerous question but he didn’t care. Ronan looked away suddenly, as if the far wall had suddenly become the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.  
“What makes you say that, Parrish?” Ronan swallowed and fidgeted with the leather bracelets around his wrists. The pink flush to his cheeks darkened as he scooted back slightly so their knees where no longer touching. Adams heart sank as his thoughts raced full of ‘what if’s. What if he wrote that a long time ago and didn’t feel that way anymore. What if Adam was imagining it all and Ronan would be disgusted at the suggestion of him being the one who wrote it.  
“Oh, sorry never mind must have been someone else.” Adam mumbled as he scooted even farther back and bent over the note book in front of him acting like he was deep into studying it. He suddenly felt sick and very stupid, of course it wasn’t Ronan. Ronan was too good for trailer trash like him. After a minute of excruciating silence the other boy said something under his breath in a huff of exasperation that Adam nearly missed.  
“It wasn’t someone else.” Adams head snapped up to look at Ronan chewing nervously on the leather bands around his wrist. Simultaneously, Adam head exploded. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, it may have been the most beautiful sentence every spoken. He didn’t notice the stupid, giant, sloppy grin that had taken over his face until he saw it mirrored on the face across from his.  
“You think I’m cute.” Was all he could say.  
“Damn Parrish, took you fuckin’ long enough to figure it out.” Adam couldn’t believe that Ronan and bashful could ever be used in the same sentence, but there was no other way to describe the look on his face. God he was so cute Adam could hardly stand it. So he leaned forward to finally find out just how soft those lips were.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, hope it's alright. Obviously these characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater, I have just borrowed them momentarily.


End file.
